


Alone Time

by girlpda



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bungee Gum Bondage, Come Eating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlpda/pseuds/girlpda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After he was certain Hisoka wouldn’t wake he snuck out of bed, appreciating the way the sheets felt against his bare skin as he slid off the edge. Hisoka really did have a nice set up in Heaven’s Arena. It almost made Chrollo wish he’d fought there, if only for the free apartment. Not that he needed to now, he could break into Hisoka’s whenever he pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> me and rachel rped bathtime hisokuro smut and she made hisoka go to bed before chrollo got off i was SO offended so heres and epilogue. im too lazy to reread and edit so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ leave me a comment here n let me know what you thought! i'm also feikuro on tumblr & i post more fics there too so hmu

Hisoka had fallen asleep quickly after carrying Chrollo to bed. He mustn't have been joking when he said he was exhausted. Chrollo listened to the sound of his lover’s light breathing and ran his fingertips over the contours of Hisoka’s chest as it rose and fell in time to his breathing. Chrollo spread his fingers out to rest the palm of his hand over Hisoka’s heart, feeling the strong beating just under his skin. 

After he was certain Hisoka wouldn’t wake he snuck out of bed, appreciating the way the sheets felt against his bare skin as he slid off the edge. Hisoka really did have a nice set up in Heaven’s Arena. It almost made Chrollo wish he’d fought there, if only for the free apartment. Not that he needed to now, he could break into Hisoka’s whenever he pleased. He made a mental note to find Hisoka’s laundry room after he was finished, suddenly irritated that Hisoka had made him sleep in the nude simply because he was too lazy to get Chrollo’s clean clothes after their bath.

Chrollo opened the door to the bathroom as quietly as he could, turning the knob slowly and closing it behind him before he flicked the switch to the fairy lights above the bathtub. He made his way to the tub before he sank to his knees and started picking through the bottles of oil Hisoka had set out earlier in the night.

He settled for a strawberry melon one, cringing at Hisoka’s predictability. As he slicked his middle and ring finger he thought of the way Hisoka had looked earlier in the night, whiny and desperate as he fucked Chrollo’s mouth. He remembered the weight of Hisoka’s cock on top of his tongue and the way his cum tasted as his filled his mouth.

Chrollo’s breath came out ragged and uneven, he crawled closer to the tub, resting his face on the cool porcelain. His hand reached back and he pressed an oiled finger to prod at his entrance, rubbing circles around himself to relax his muscles. His breath hitched as he pushed inside and he brought his free arm to rest on the ledge of the tub so he would have something to muffle his groans with.

As he thrust his finger in and out of himself he thought of Hisoka, sleeping in his bed and the way he looked with his hair wet and the light sheen of sweat left on his skin. His mouth watered at the thought of walking back into the bedroom and sucking Hisoka’s flaccid cock back to hardness until he woke up. He’d be irritated that Chrollo woke him after he’d been so tired. Maybe if he was lucky Hisoka would punish Chrollo, push his face into the bed and make him beg.

Chrollo keened as he pushed a second finger in and bit into the flesh of his forearm to hide the sounds he made as he fucked into himself.

And then he yelped as his wrist was seized and his fingers were pulled out, his arm was twisted, pinned against his back and a strong hand was placed in his hip so he couldn’t move from his position kneeling by the bath.

Hisoka’s voice was raspy and heavy with sleep when he finally deigned to speak, “Preparing yourself for me, sweetheart? How kind of you.”

Chrollo’s only response was a poor attempt to kick Hisoka’s thigh, but the position he was in didn’t allow him to put much force behind it. Hisoka’s body shook with laughter and Chrollo felt it vibrate through his chest when Hisoka leaned over him to whisper in his ear.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t hear you, boss?” he asked, tone mocking. He flicked a string of bungee gum to glue Chrollo’s arm to the ledge of the tub, and another to stick his other arm to his back in order to free up Hisoka’s own hands.

He spread his fingers out wide and let his palms roam the pale expanse of Chrollo’s chest, pressing into him from behind. He took a nipple with one, rolling it between his thumb and index finger as he reached between Chrollo’s legs to stroke his cock. Hisoka reveled in the moan that had granted him.

He retracted his hands as quickly as he had placed them and moved them to Chrollo’s ass to knead the soft flesh there, laughing softly when Chrollo hid his face as he pushed back t rut against Hisoka’s quickly hardening cock.

“I’ve kept you waiting long enough, haven’t I? You poor thing.” he said, and laughed again at how quickly Chrollo nodded into his arm and pushed back into him, like that would make it go faster.

Hisoka grabbed the bottle that was uncapped on the tile, and smiled to himself when he read the label as he set to slicking himself. He lined himself up with Chrollo’s ass and started slowly pressing inside.

“How did you know the strawberry melon was my favorite?” he asked as he thrust the rest of his length into Chrollo. Chrollo made a noise that sounded as all the air had been punched out of him, and Hisoka felt worried if only for a second before Chrollo started pulling and pushing himself against Hisoka’s pelvis.

Hisoka took that as permission to start thrusting, and Chrollo pushed back to meet every move of Hisoka’s hips with determination. Hisoka’s pace was unrelenting and within minutes Chrollo was drooling as he bit into his arm to stifle the moans rolling out of his mouth at Hisoka’s ministrations.

His end came when Hisoka reached around his waist to stroke his cock in time to his thrusts, profanities spilled out of his mouth as his cum dripped out of his cock. His body’s spasms sent Hisoka over the edge as well, his hot semen filling Chrollo in spurts.

Hisoka pulled out slowly, careful not to hurt Chrollo’s overly stimulated ass. He spread Chrollo’s shaking thighs to take in his work, appreciating the way his cum dripped out when Chrollo’s asshole twitched. He bent over to lap at the cum that had spilled out and Chrollo’s shocked moan entices him to dip his tongue inside, tasting himself mixed with the strawberry melon oil he’d used to stretch himself. 

After he was satisfied he raised himself off of his hands and knees to crouch behind his lover. Chrollo tugged at the bungee gum binding his arms, too tired to tell Hisoka what he wanted. Hisoka released the gum and pulled Chrollo into his arms, the poor thing still shaking.

“It’s a shame you made such a mess on the tile, what a waste Chrollo.”

Chrollo only hummed in response as he wrapped his arms around Hisoka, all too ready to fall asleep right there on the bathroom floor Hisoka laughed and pressed a kiss into messy hair as he hoisted Chrollo into his arms, carrying him back to bed.

“Now we can get you to bed for real this time.”


End file.
